Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Kirabaros
Summary: There are heroes of all kinds but the best and most unsung of all are the super moms and dads. A day in the life of Sam and Angie raising their kids in the Chronicles verse.


**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

The morning light broke through the crack in the curtains and spilled across the carpet towards the bed. Before it touched the bed the covers shifted as one of two bodies shifted and stretched slightly. Angela sat up and stifled a slight yawn. She glanced over at the other occupant still asleep and gave a slight smile and gently ran her fingers through his hair before swinging her legs out of bed and standing up to get ready for another day.

Putting on a robe she made her way towards the bathroom, after picking up her choice of clothes. Fifteen minutes later, with her damp hair pinned up, she was downstairs in the kitchen putting on the coffee pot and starting in on breakfast. Today was waffles and her lip curled in a slight smile as an idea came to her. Knowing that she didn't have much time before the usual happened, she hurried to make sure breakfast was ready.

"Mom, I can't find my book report."

"Mama, my shoes are not where I put them."

"Hungry!"

Angela kept her calm even though most people would be screaming or begging someone to shoot them. She smiled as she made the first set of waffles and replied, "You left it on the desk in the hall with your back pack. Jess, I warned you Lucy has a thing for shoes. Check her basket. Ellie, JR, sit at the table."

"Listen to your mom," Sam's voice entered as he walked into the kitchen. He peered over at what Angela was cooking as he reached for the coffee pot. "Smells good."

"Wait and see," was all Angela said.

Breakfast ended up with laughs and giggles at the special waffle treats. The twins were eating the strawberries and peaches as they demolished the waffle faces. Jess was telling her uncle Dean about the upcoming rehearsal for the talent show while Brandon was arguing about a book he was reading for school with Sam. It was a wonder anyone finished but they did under Angela's direction through her quiet tones, "Time to go or you'll be late to school."

The older siblings went to get their things while Angela made sure that the twins were ready to go. She was in her place with everyone's lunch ready including the two males she had spoiled long before the kids came along. She grinned as Dean gave her a look as she handed him a sack lunch and said, "You better not tell me to be good and listen to the teacher."

"No that's Brandon since he's still grounded for fighting," Angela replied with a slight smile before whispering, "And I appreciate if you teach him how to tell where and when."

"Yes Mom," Dean teased before turning and shouting, "Hurry up Sam. Gotta hit the road." He gave a grin at her and left through the kitchen door.

Angela shook her head and smiled as Dean left shouting at one the dogs, his dog or the kids; it all sounded the same to her. She turned to see that Sam had appeared and gently pushed his lunch towards him while smiling. "Always last, Sammy," she teased.

"Only because it's the best," Sam replied as he gave her a kiss. "Busy day?"

"Mmm. Depends," Angela offered with a smile. "Have fun researching. Or is it cataloguing? Sherlock wasn't specific."

"Only because that pain in the ass likes to change it up. And there are a couple of hunters coming by to pick up the silver bullets you casted."

"Right. Tell Danae that they are not for jewelry." Angela used her finger to emphasize. "Oh and just remember to tell Sherlock that he has a primary source that is being nice in working with him. I know he had been after me to tell the story of you becoming a Champion."

Sam gave a slight eye roll but still smiled. "Thanks Angie. Kids are in the car."

"I know." Angela kissed him again before booting him out with his dog. "Have fun at work."

It wasn't too much to make sure everything was locked up and she headed towards the SUV that was a necessity given her large brood. Brandon was up front and Jess was sitting between her brother and sister. She opened the back to let CB in since that dog was disinclined to stay at home. She got in the driver's seat and turned the engine.

First stop was school. Angela watched as Brandon helped his siblings out of the car and took Ellie's hand and Jess took JR's hand and together they walked towards the playground for morning recess. Out of habit, she scanned the area before leaving the grounds even though she, Sam and Dean had checked out the place and had done a few things to protect the grounds. You couldn't be too careful. She drove through town to the clinic.

It was actually an old house that had been remodeled into a clinic and it housed her workshop for things other than herbs and medicine and the kennels were nearby. It was not even a ten minute drive from the house; she could walk to it. It was just part of a routine to make sure that no one was being too nosy about what she did outside of what the sign on the door said.

Opening the door, she found the waiting room full of patients, some children. Smiling she said that she would be with them as soon as she was ready after checking in with Kylie the receptionist. She walked into the back after leaving her dog in reception to guard and checked in the back. She found her nurse Jordan working on a chart and Haley was in the back seeing a patient. "Busy morning Jordan?"

"Yep. And there are a couple of specials. I prepped the charts and the examination room," Jordan replied as he handed her the first chart. "Already took the basic vitals."

Angela took a look at the chart. There was only one reason why specials would come here. While Haley could handle it, she often took care of it since she had more experience. She had at least three of them today and she had a two o'clock with a hunter who was coming to see if one of her Wilders would choose him. "Alright. I'll start with the unusual bite mark."

The day was busy. The hunter came by at two and Angela excused herself to escort him about the grounds and to visit the kennels. There were a couple of pups ready to imprint and one that was long overdue. The little bastard was as recalcitrant as her first dog but at least he listened to her even if with a complete utter lack of remorse. She got a nice surprise.

The hunter was one of the Halfling variety and had a way of showing his teeth. He was a promising hunter and she had recommended that he come by to see if one of the Wilders would imprint after meeting him in her clinic. She honestly didn't think that he would take her up on her offer but he showed up.

She surveyed him as he walked around looking at the puppies until he came to the little bastard. He asked her the dog's name and she gave it. In the end the puppy chose him and she saw them off. By then it was time to pick up the kids from school. As usual, Haley said she would lock up and Angela thanked her before taking off to pick up her children. CB was in his usual place in the back of the SUV since he was her dog having imprinted on her when the twins were born.

The kids were waiting when she pulled up and they got in and started talking about how school went. She kept up with each one of their babble as she drove to run a few errands before heading home. Once home it was homework and a snack. She practiced with Jess on her times tables while she sliced apples for them. "Alright Jess, recite your fives."

Jess scooped out peanut butter for everyone on their plates and began reciting. When she was finished she said, "Fives are easy Mama. The nines are hard."

Angela smiled as she glanced over to where Brandon was helping the twins with their reading. He was having each one read a page of their book to him. She smiled at that knowing that he preferred that he help his siblings and he was happy when helping with Jess or the twins. She turned back to Jess and said, "Nines are hard but I learned a trick. Watch."

Holding up her hands she showed Jess how to use her fingers to practice her nines. She grinned when Jess tried it on her own fingers. She then started asking Jess the nines in random order. She finished slicing the apples up and then as a challenge, she asked Jess to divide the slices equally. It was probably unfair for her age but Angela believed in giving children a chance to be challenged.

While Jess was dividing the snack, the twins had started on their writing homework and Brandon was studying for the scholar's bee. Angela called out, "Alright, Brandon. The word is 'adulate'."

"Adulate. A-d-u-l-a-t-e. Adulate." Brandon looked towards her.

"Correct." Angela checked the clock and started getting out things for dinner. "What is the state capital of Kansas?"

"Lawrence," the twins said simultaneously with a sly grin on their face.

Brandon chuckled, "No, you silly peas. Lawrence is where Dad and Uncle Dean were born. Topeka is the capital." He reached over and ruffled his little brother's hair while gently tugging on his sister's pigtails. He then said, "Remember the 'g' has the curling end like a cat." He pointed it out on their papers.

Angela smiled as Jess brought over the plates with their snacks over. She watched them when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

She listened to the other end and nodded. She continued to make dinner while occasionally glancing at the kids as they sat at the table finishing their homework. Her expression was smiling but her eyes held a serious expression as she listened to the other line. She then said, "Okay. I'll have it ready for you."

The conversation ended and Angela went back to cooking dinner. She was sampling the sauce when Dean walked in through the kitchen door. She said, "Good. My garbage disposal is here."

Dean scowled at her. It changed when he got a sniff of what was cooking. "Is that?" He pointed at the pot.

Angela held out a spoon for him to taste with a grin. "Taste?"

Dean grinned and obliged. "Just right Angie as always." He was still grinning when he said, "Sam's in the garage. I'll watch the kids."

"Grow up," Angela shot back with a grin. She put the pots on low to keep them warm while the last part was finishing. "Don't touch or no pie," she gave as a warning and laughed as she headed towards the garage.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Sam was busy working on a contraption that would have frustrated most parents but he was tackling it with the tenacious patience that he did when working with Sherlock or on any other project that brought in money. His brow was furrowed in concentration but he ended up smiling when a familiar scent reached his nostrils. He glanced up and smiled at his wife, "Hey there."

"Hey yourself," Angela replied with a smile before she wrapped her arms around him, taking care not to disrupt his work. "Good day?"

"Judging by the amount of insults hurled back and forth, it was okay. Had two Latin translations come in from the university in Texas. Easy but…"

"You know I'll proof for you though why you need me still baffles me."

"Would you accept that it's my way of spending time with you?" Sam gave a mild version of his puppy eyes in a slight pout. "I miss you."

"You're at the bunker most times. If you wanted company, I'll bring my knitting," she teased.

"But that takes you away from the clinic and… that's important." Sam looked at his wife with sincerity.

"But my family is important too. And that includes you." Angela teased him by pressing her forefinger to the tip of his nose to emphasize her point before giving him a kiss on the same spot. She shifted so she could whisper in his ear.

Sam twitched his lip at her whispers before clearing his throat to hide the blush rising. "You know how to hit hard, Rose," he said in a low and husky voice using the pet name he gave her.

"But you always accepted the challenge… Bull," she replied with a smirk before giving him another hug and resting her head on his shoulder. She looked at what he was working on and asked, "This is it?"

Sam gave a mock glare and made a mental note to issue payback later and in private. He went back to working on what he was building. "Yeah. Came in today when I went on a book run and thought I'd get started on it."

"Just in time for the twins' birthday."

"Got everything planned?"

"Down to the cupcakes for the kinder class and the cake they wanted for the party. It'll be nice to have the family together." Angela watched as Sam fitted together the frame. "Oh I finally got the little bastard imprinted. Definitely from Xander's line."

Sam chuckled at that. "Maybe the stubbornness rubbed off from you," he teased. He finished the frame for the twins' present.

"I like to think it is a good thing."

Sam smiled as he set everything down and covered his work in progress. He would finish it tomorrow and then spend time hiding it and doing final touches. He turned to face the woman who had stood by him all these years; his wife, his lover, his mate, his everything. He gently stroked her cheek and played with the loose lock of hair that was always smooth and shiny before tracing down to the spot on the left side of her neck and gently teased the skin and grinned when she started to purr at him.

"You don't play fair," she murmured.

"Neither do you," he reasoned before leaning over and planting a kiss on that spot. "I'll be inside in about ten minutes," he muttered low, letting his breath linger on her skin. Reluctantly he pulled back and played with her lock before withdrawing.

Angela sighed and smiled with a raised brow, "Alright but I don't guarantee there will be much left. Not with a garbage disposal and four kids who think they are sneaky feeding the dogs their peas."

Sam chuckled knowing she was teasing. If anything she ruled the kitchen with an iron glove and it wouldn't be too far off to add an iron mace to that. The house was her domain in terms of all things domestic; it still made the kids laugh that she made his brother look like a shamed little boy for the bathtub incident involving his dog. He didn't know what was more pathetic, the puppy or his brother.

He smiled and repeated, "Ten minutes."

He waited until she left before resuming a somber expression. Fishing a set of keys out of his pocket he walked over to the cabinet in the corner. It was etched with symbols and locked with a brass lock. Sighing he unlocked it and opened it slowly so nothing fell out. He looked at the display of weaponry and pulled out a pair of shotguns and a couple of handguns and put them on the worktable. He also pulled out a couple of knives and put them with the gear.

After closing and locking the cabinet, he went to the cupboard above the workspace where he was working on the twins' birthday gift. He opened the cupboard and pulled out the box that had the ammunition and looked in it. He gave a slight smile at the restocked supplies and pulled out what he would need for the guns. After putting it back, he pulled out the canister of salt and the lighters that they bought by the gross along with a few other odds and ends.

Once everything was laid out on the table, he pulled up the old duffle bag and started putting everything in the bag but left the shotguns out. Once everything was to his satisfaction, he checked once more and he twisted the silver etched band on his ring finger and sighed before going in to have dinner with his family.

From there it was the usual pre bedtime antics of announcing who was chosen for the lead dance performance, who was still in the running for the academic bowl and the twins screeching because their uncle convinced them that their stuffed knitted bears would come to life and eat them. That last one had Sam scowling at his brother and giving the twins permission to have fun during bath time with their uncle.

It was perfect revenge and Sam enjoyed hearing his brother rant and roar and the twins shrieking with laughter while he paid attention to his older daughter as she babbled on about school and played with his hair and he played with hers, brushing it and putting it into a braid for bed. He glanced over where Angela was smiling as she was helping Brandon finish the last of his project for school while asking a question.

He was smiling serenely when Dean emerged with the twins, one under each arm and looking like he had gone on an extended deep sea diving expedition. The twins were giggling when he announced that he was putting them to bed. That was the signal to put the others to bed and the bed time ritual of a hug and kiss good night began.

Sam was the last, as always and he stood by the twins' bunk bed and looked at his youngest. His daughter was hugging her bear that she called Booboo and smiling at him. He ran a hand through her short light brown locks and said, "Sweet dreams, sweet pea."

"Mommy says that," Ellen Jo giggled as she grabbed her father's hand and squeezed. "Maybe a story tomorrow?"

Sam smiled at his daughter and replied, "Yes."

Ellen Jo smiled and closed her eyes, leaving Sam to turn his attention to his son on the bottom bunk. He ruffled his son's hair and said, "The safest place is in your dreams, JR." It was the truth since JR had shown signs of dream walking so his mother built a place for him to go when he slept.

"Kess pays me a visit," JR said with a yawn. "Said he'd come again."

Sam ruffled his son's hair and gave him a gentle kiss on the temple as his son drifted off to sleep. He went to the top bunk and saw Ellen Jo drifting off and smiled. He quietly left their room, gently closing the door. He let his hand trace the door as if getting one last touch, a chance to see his children again.

He went downstairs where he was greeted by his wife sitting in the living room sewing, and from the look of things, mending one of his shirts. Her dog Kaylee was at her feet looking relaxed but Sam knew that the dog would defend her to the death. CB was on his feet and waiting to join them. He walked over to his wife and planted a kiss on her cheek. "We'll be out."

Angela looked at Sam and said, "Be careful."

"Always," Sam replied as he grasped her hand and his fingers rubbed the ring on her ring finger. He then lifted her hand and kissed it gently. "Don't wait up."

"You know me."

Sam let his gaze linger on her a little more before giving a squeeze and turned to go. He gave a command to CB and the large dog followed him out to where Dean was waiting in the kitchen and munching on a piece of pie. Their expressions became somber as Dean finished the last of the pie by stuffing it in his mouth and heading out to where the Impala was parked in the garage.

The gear was loaded up into the trunk of the car and CB hopped into the back seat. Sam sat in his usual spot, running his hand through his hair. There were some streaks of silver coming through but he still had a youthful expression despite the years. He looked at his left at his wedding band and rubbed his thumb on it.

"Hey, you ready?" Dean looked at his brother with a worried expression.

"I'm good," Sam replied as he looked up at his older brother, the silver apparent in his hair. "Let's get this over with."

Dean nodded and turned the engine over and started the car. He checked behind him as he backed out of the garage and into the driveway, past the cars that Sam and Angela used daily. Once on the street, he turned the car and headed down the darkened street towards the job that they had received by word of mouth. He glanced at his younger brother and then forward into the darkness and past the familiar sights of the town that had been pretty much home for the past ten or so years and onward to do the Winchester family business.

It was past two in the morning by the time they got back from the job. Sam clambered up the stairs tiredly and rubbing his forehead where he got a hard hit to the head. After the beatings he had taken over the years, it was a wonder he hadn't received permanent brain damage from it all. Maybe a couple of scary and disturbing dreams and the occasional nightmare from his time in hell or old fears rearing their head but nothing more damaging than that. That was an interesting thought given the life he led.

Rubbing his forehead, he looked as his hand came away and saw a bit of blood. Great. He brushed it aside though as he went to check on his sleeping children, taking a peek at their sleeping forms. Each door he opened relieved the tension he had felt since leaving that night with his brother. Seeing each child that he had raised sleeping peacefully without fear… he became relieved that he had done what he had to do to keep that scene as vivid as it was in his mind for a little bit longer and made his resolve stronger to keep at it.

Satisfied that the kids were safe, he stole to his room and slowly he removed his clothes to take a shower. He winced at the sight of the bruises that had formed on his body. It was proof that he was getting too old for this as he thought about what he was going to hear in about four hours or so. At least the hot water felt good at relieving the soreness. It was even more relieved when he crawled into bed and settled into the softness of it, giving a wry grin at his brother's comment about memory foam. Shifting he adjusted his position to wrap his arm around the waist of his sleeping wife and closed his eyes. He slept throughout the night and woke around seven or seven thirty to start all over again.

* * *

 **A/N:** A day in the life of Sam and Angie as they raise their kids while still doing what they do best: saving people, hunting things... the family business. Read and Enjoy!


End file.
